Lippi - A Story of Kandomere's Daughter
by PriscillaFlores
Summary: Lippi is the third child of Kandomere's five children. Half human, half elf, (and does not look anything like an elf) Lippi faces one of the most hostile environments were she feels rejected by both populations. Slowly, Lippi wonders if she could somehow give up her human side.


Chapter 1

When Lippi gets up in the morning, it's usually never right away like the rest of her family. For the last few years it had been becoming harder and harder to get away with waking up at 7 and being ready by 8 without her stepmother making a comment to her father. Lippi was 24 and by now she should have been done with her Master's Degree like her two older brothers. Both doing business, just like their father. In some ways her father was in business as well. People might not think the FBI is not business, but it is. Lippi preferred to stay away from anything that had to do with the law and not just because her family was involved, but because she knew there would never be a path for a job other than a receptionist.

A receptionist. It might not be a bad idea now that she thought about it.

Lippi stopped her alarm before rolling off her bed in a bright red velour pajama jumpsuit. Designer, but only because her oldest brother, Kendovin, had a wife that loved buying things for everyone in the family. As most elves love to do. Lippi looked around her room at the walls covered in pictures of her father and dead mother, her two older brothers, their families, and her two younger brothers, Jewela and Diando. Two older brothers, two younger brothers, two who were on top of their game, and two who were groomed to be just as great. Lippi felt left out.

As she stood up and stretched, she paused at a stack of books from her college classes. Community college, as she was rejected from all the big schools for not being smart enough for an elf. Or half elf. Paperwork didn't classify the half elf population and either bunched them in with the elf or the human. This caused problems either way. A half elf got all the traits of their elf parent. If the father was the elf, the sons usually, but not always, looked like an elf. If a daughter is born, usually she looks like her mother if her mother is human. It's strange, but that's just how it was and it wasn't unheard of if a human aborted her daughter to make sure only an elf looking son was born. It was a harsh world, but that's just how it was.

"I wonder what mom thought when she was pregnant with me?" Lippi whispered as footsteps approached her door. "Oh no."

"Oh no?" Lippi heard then rushed to the large door to see her father standing with no smile.

Agent Kandomere, Lippi's father, and probably the only one who has tolerated everything she has gone through for the last 24 years. Soon to be 25.

"Dad? When did you come back home?" Lippi hugged her father but knew he might be walking up to her room from a complaint by her stepmother.

"Jave said you were sleeping." Jave is her stepmother who married Kandomere about 14 years after her mother had died. As Lippi thought about it, being 14 years old must be the hardest age to watch their father marry another woman. An elf, having a previous wife who was a human, only looked cold to switch back to be with an elf.

Kandomere knew how hurt Lippi was for getting remarried, but promised he wouldn't send his three children away to some boarding school to appease the new wife. Lippi was glad he kept that promise, but one Lippi knew she took advantage of it.

"Jave has to take Jewela and Diando to school, why is she worried about me?" asked Lippi, her father shrugged while setting his hands in the pockets of his blazer.

"She just wants you to focus on school like your brothers," Kandomere tried to convince the only woman he could never convince of anything.

"I don't think so."

"Get ready, I'll take you to school."

* * *

LA sucked sometimes. There was a short time where Lippi lived in San Francisco with Kandomere, she wasn't sure why, but she did remember huge CEO's in their tech district had gotten arrested by him. Some are still in jail; others paid their way out. She liked the weather over there more, it was cold, it was foggy, and the people there didn't really care that she was half elf, half human, but looked human.

"I wish it got cold here," said Lippi as she looked out the window of the Q60.

"I bet you can transfer to a nice UC up there, maybe Berkeley, or you can just go to SF State like we talked about."

"Only people who want to get into SWAT or the FBI go to SF State," Lippi protested as she pulled the mirror down and examined her exaggerated eyeliner.

Elves don't wear makeup too often since they never had blemishes.

"Dad, it's not fair," Lippi slammed the mirror shut.

"School isn't easy, Lippi. Even for us it's hard."

"I could barley get a C in calculus 2," Lippi reminded him. "I wasn't talking about that; I was talking about my face."

"Not this again," he said as Lippi kept fumbling with her phone.

"I just don't get it, why couldn't I at least get your skin. You know how horrible it is to get pimples? And my eyes are brown, look at yours, they're glowing! You all glow all the time. I didn't get your rock-hard nails, I didn't get your perfect skin, and I couldn't even get your teeth at least."

"Lippi, why would you want our teeth. When we bite our tongue it's worse."

"Yeah and I couldn't get that either. You all heal so easily, remember when I bit down on my tongue and I had to go to the hospital?" Lippi leaned her head back and sighed. "Nothing. I got nothing. I even took a _27 and me_ test to see how much elf I was."

"You took a DNA test?" Kandomere almost slammed on his breaks at the stop light, shocked Lippi would even question where she came from.

"It's not that I thought Mom was unfaithful, I just wanted to see what happened. I read the whole paper and it said I got 56 percent of the human traits, and it's like a democracy, whatever I have more of is what I'll be. The other 44 percent is dormant, like what does that even mean?"

"It means you're half elf, I'm your Dad, what do you expect?" Kandomere shook his head while saying.

"I expected to look like you."

Kandomere didn't have anything else to say to his only daughter. If she only knew what he had to deal with on his end for her looking like a human. How hard it was to explain to the academies Lippi went to that she was half elf when she looked completely unlike her brothers.

He watched Lippi after they exchanged a kiss on the cheek. A few other students rushed towards her, humans, and immediately began to pull out their phones to make ridiculous videos. Online Lippi was quite popular, not because she was half elf, but because she was half elf that didn't look anything like one. From her thick brown hair to her pale skin that was normal pale, not pale and glimmered like elves would. She smelled human, her whole body acted like a human, and it was hard for Kandomere to accept for a while as well. Elves were above everyone as he swore by the saying: Elves above all. Above all elves.

Humans would never understand the true meaning of the saying as a spell was bound for elves to understand only. Lippi was more human and the spell proved to work as she only ever cared about how successful elves were or how they looked.

Kandomere knew the worst part for Lippi was not her skin, her yes, her teeth, but it was the part she never spoke about. Her _ears_. Out of all the chromosomes elves had, the ears would always pass on, but they didn't for Lippi. The bullying she went through in school was almost unbearable at times for her, but thankfully the internet treated her much better, and the online audience overshadowed the bad. He was happy her lifespan would be as long as an elf. So long she wasn't killed, Lippi could live up to 180, perhaps longer as there were studies that suggested a half elf half human surpassed the average age of an elf by 20 years.

As Kandomere pulled up in his parking spot at the bureau, his partner Montehugh was at the exit of the parking garage. He was laughing. Kandomere stepped out of his car and locked it as Montehugh still laughed and was holding his phone ready to show him something.

"What is it?" asked Kendomere.

Montehugh was still smiling and held up the phone so Kandomere could see the video.

"Your girl is hilarious," said Montehugh.

Kandomere watched as the video played on tiktok, the worst place, of Lippi's newest video.

"_My dad is an elf but I look nothing like him CHECK!_" Lippi said before a montage of Kandomere walking around his car, driving, and drinking coffee while Lippi tried to sneak herself in every shot while holding up a peace sign.

"Lippi," Kandomere hissed.

"She has to delete the video," said Montehugh.

He was right. She had posted a video with a title "My dads a Cop!" which was of him leaning on the counter while reading the news on his tablet. She deleted it, but the video was out there along with the hoard of people correcting her '_dads_' to '_dad's_.' He was happy other videos of other elves went viral soon after, and just like everything on the internet, it was forgotten about after a week.

He quickly began to text Lippi.

* * *

Lippi covered her mouth as she smiled. She read the angry text from her father. All her friends were laughing as she flashed the screen to them.

Daddi: Delete the video now.

Their professor walked into the class and Lippi began to open up tiktok to delete her video of Kandomere. But before she pressed delete, she paused at a moment where her father stared ahead at the road. His ears, his hair, his skin, eyes, nose. To her, everything was perfect. As she pressed delete, the last few students stepped into the class as the first day of the fall semester had began for school. An elf walked in, a man. Lippi and him exchanged looks, not because he might have recognized her online, or that she was pretty for a human, or if he had a fetish for humans, but because he instantly knew there was a half breed in the room.


End file.
